Marvel vs Disney On Ice
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: Captain America wasn't the only man who was frozen and unfrozen. Walt Disney was cryogenically frozen and has returned to buy the superheros so that he may control the world.


July 17, 1943

Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter sat in VIP seat of a New York theater. What was once a scrawny man was now a large superhuman with more strength than the average soldier thanks to the Super-Soldier Serum that had been injected into his body. His suit bore the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His head was not covered at this time. Those sitting around him recognized him, however. He was Captain America, and he was sitting next to the most beautiful woman he had ever met. They were not dating. She was an agent of the U.S.

The animated feature which they were watching on the day of its premiere was _Victory Through Air Power_, a propoganda film related to World War II. Captain America would be fighting in this war, and he was watching an animated depiction of a rocket-bomb destroying a German U-boat pen. When the film ended, the theater was filmed with thunderous applause that brought the Norse mythological figure Thor to mind. Rogers clapped along with the rest of them. The lights were turned on. A man who was in his early forties stepped in front of the screen.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight!" the man said. "My name is Walt Disney, and I made this film possible. Of course, you may all remember me for children's films like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_, _Pinocchio_, or _Bambi_." The audience chuckled for a second. "Dreaming is what makes things possible. So let us all dream that those soldiers who are currently at war emerge victorious and come back home after saving the world!"

More applause echoed throughout the room. People started departing. A man who was about twenty years old walked up to Walt Disney.

"I never knew you were much of a war fellow," the man said. "Always figured you were a guy who only made movies for the kiddies."

Walt Disney looked past the man and noticed Captain America.

"What is your name?" Disney asked.

"Stan Lee," the twenty-year-old said. "I work as an assistant for a publishing company."

"I wasn't talking to you," Disney said before walking up to Steve Rogers. "Captain America, I presume?"

"That's what they call me. My real name is Steve Rogers."

"You have stirred a lot of patriotism in this country this past month."

"Yeah. I cannot believe it's been almost a month since I became a super-soldier."

"A Super-Soldier?"

"Hush," Peggy said.

Rogers was not sure if he was allowed to tell Disney about the Super-Soldier Serum.

"Oh. My alter-ego, Captain America."

"Ah. Captain America the super-soldier. Sounds fitting. In no time you will become one of America's greatest symbols. You may even rival the Statue of Liberty."

"Hopefully. I'm going off to war soon. I've been training, but I've never really fought before."

"I'm sure you'll find no problem. Tell me, what made you want to do this?"

"I love America and wanted to actually be someone who can help America."

"I love America, too," Stan Lee said. "A great country. And it's a good thing they've got big guys like you fighting for it. I'm not really cut out to fight in the war. If I was, I'd like to be called Generalissimo. But it's a tragedy what's going on in Europe. I'm no soldier, but I hope to one day write The Great American Novel."

"Interesting," Disney said before looking at Rogers again. "You'll surely meet some interesting people."

"I already have."

Disney laughed, feeling flattered.

"I hear that there is an android being used in this war. People call it the Human Torch. I remember seeing it at a Stark Expo four years ago. In a press conference later that November, it caused a bit of trouble, but its in control now. A scientist who calls himself Toro also found a way to replicate its abilities from what I've heard."

"We're actually working with Howard Stark," Steve said. "He's helping me prepare for the war."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Disney," Peggy interrupted. "But we should be going."

"I understand," Disney said. "I wish you the best."

"Thank you," Steve said. "And thanks for inviting me to this."

"No problem. I hope we may meet again another time."

"See you later, Captain America," Stan Lee said.

With that, Steve followed Peggy out of the theater. They got into their private car, and the driver drove it away. She turned to him.

"You should be careful with what you say around Walt Disney," she said.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"We suspect that he may be a supporter of the Nazis. Nearly five years ago, he was being friendly with Nazi propagandist Leni Riefenstahl."

"You don't really think that he believes in what she believes in, do you?"

"Maybe. I hope he does not try poisoning the minds of children by promoting Nazism in his movies."

"You really think nobody would notice that happening?"

"Have you ever heard of subliminal messages?"

As Steve looked out the window, he saw someone being beat up in an ally.

"Stop the car," he shouted to the driver.

The driver obeyed his order. Steve ran out of the car and into the ally.

"Steve!" Peggy said.

Steve saw two young men picking on a smaller one. When he pulled them away, he noticed that the eighteen-year-old man they were picking on was James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, a friend who was three years his junior.

"Get away from him or you'll have to deal with me!" he told the two bullies, who nodded before bolting off.

"Thanks, Steve," Bucky said. "Wow. Look at you. Some people get the best luck. You going to fight in the war."

"Yeah."

"Wish I could go with you. I know a bit about fighting, but they won't let me enlist."

At that moment, Peggy caught up to Steve.

"This is my friend, Bucky. He wants to fight in the war. He just needs a chance."

Peggy looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Would he be a great fighter?" she asked.

"He has just as much heart as I do. I didn't look like much at first, but I was given a chance. And Dr. Erskine died making sure that I had that chance. I would die for Bucky if I had to."

"Well then," Peggy said. "Let me make a phone call and get back to you soon."


End file.
